Question: 6 erasers cost $7.26. Which equation would help determine the cost of 14 erasers?
Solution: There are several equations that could help determine the cost, each with a slightly different approach. If we let $x$ represent the cost of 14 erasers, we have the following proportion: $\dfrac{x}{14}$ We have to pay $7.26 for 6 erasers, and that can be written as a proportion: $\dfrac{\$7.26}{6}$ Since the price per eraser stays the same, these two proportions are equivalent. $\dfrac{x}{14} = \dfrac{\$7.26}{6}$